Magia
by Barby Hyuga
Summary: Lo único que sé es que cada día que paso junto a él comprendo cada vez mejor que la magia existe y que todos la conocemos, solo que con otro nombre, AMOR.


**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

"**Magia"**

**-Lo que dicen-**

**Narración**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de la Autora)**

Hola… aquí vengo con un pequeño aporte al Shikatema, espero que les guste.

Es increíble como teniendo las cosas que más deseamos en frente de nuestros ojos ni siquiera las notamos.

Cuando era niña mi madre me contaba muchos cuentos de hadas en las que la magia y el amor les ganaban a la maldad, y todos vivían felices por siempre, es lo único que recuerdo de ella aún cuando era muy pequeña recuerdo claramente esos momentos, cuando tenía tres años mi mamá murió, todo porque mi padre decidió sellar el Shukaku en mi hermano Gaara, aún sabiendo que eso la mataría.

Gaara creció totalmente alejado de Kankuro, mi otro hermano, y de mí, todo por que el hombre que en mi infancia llamé papá nos enseñó a odiarlo aunque lo único que logró fue que le temiéramos, mi hermano y yo éramos demasiado pequeños para entender que lo que Gaara necesitaba era un poco de amor, amor que ninguno en la familia supo darle, logrando que odiara a todo el mundo luego de que mi "padre" tratara de matarlo y él lo matará primero, poco a poco fuimos creciendo, siempre intentando reparar el daño que Kankuro y yo le hicimos, sin lograr casi nada, todo por miedo.

Lo que nadie sabía era que yo hubiera dado hasta mi vida en esos momentos porque todo lo que pasaba en los cuentos que mamá me leía, los cuales hasta ahora conservo como recuerdo, sucediera, que la magia de verdad existiera y Gaara me perdonará por nunca haber estado para él, y fue justo ese día en el que me di cuenta que la magia no existía, guardé todos los libros y me dediqué cada día a recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hermano, algo que sorprendentemente dio un buen resultado.

A los quince años mis hermanos y yo participamos en los exámenes chunnin y en la emboscada a la aldea de la hoja, ahí fue donde conocí a Shikamaru, un chico vago, bueno realmente muy muy vago pero definitivamente un gran ninja, algo que nunca admitiré abiertamente, con el que tuve que pelear, técnicamente el ganó la pelea, pero se rindió cuando ya me tenía atrapada, irónicamente esa fue la razón para que se convirtiera en chunnin ese año.

Dos años después cuando me tocó ir a Konoha para organizar los exámenes chunnin, él fue mi guía y juntos fuimos los encargados de organizar todas las pruebas, fue gracias a eso que nos conocimos mejor y nos hicimos amigos, todo sucedió de repente, para cuando me di cuenta él ya era mi mejor amigo y confidente, le contaba todo, siempre estábamos en contacto, él siempre estuvo para mi, especialmente cuando algo malo sucedía como cuando mi hermano Gaara fue raptado por Akatsuki, lo único que me ayudó a continuar fue la carta que me envió, diciéndome que todo saldría bien y a pesar de todo lo que sucedió con Gaara tuvo razón.

Poco a poco nuestra relación dejó de ser una simple amistad, ambos lo habíamos notado, pero ninguno de los dos lo quería aceptar, nos dedicamos a jugar a ser "solo amigos", lo hicimos por un buen tiempo hasta que fue él quien decidió encararme, luego de terminar de organizar las pruebas para los exámenes de este año me invitó a dar un paseo y yo acepte gustosa, caminamos por un largo rato hasta que llegamos a un puente, el cual tenía una vista hermosa de toda la aldea, permanecimos un rato sin hacer ni decir nada, únicamente mirando el espectáculo de luces que teníamos desde allí, de repente él cambio de lugar, de al lado mío a abrasarme desde atrás, arrimó su cabeza en mi hombro y me susurro "Necesito decirte algo", yo me giré, él dudaba, en varias ocasiones intentó hablar, pero no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, así que elevó una de sus manos, las cuales estaban posadas en mi cintura, acarició una de mis sonrojadas mejillas y me besó, yo correspondí instantáneamente al besó.

Ese fue el primer momento, de muchos, que hemos pasado juntos, fue el comienzo de nuestra historia, todo fue maravilloso, muy distinto a los cuantos, es cierto, pero maravilloso al fin, Shikamaru es, ha sido y será siempre todo lo contrario a un príncipe azul, lo único que sé es que cada día que paso junto a él comprendo cada vez mejor que la magia existe y que todos la conocemos, solo que con otro nombre, AMOR.

Gracias por leer espero sus reviews


End file.
